DAJA
The son of Josephine Steele and cousin of ADAJ. Early Life Born in Cateram to Ernest and Josephine Steele, DAJA was known for always being about himself from a young age. His father was lovely but lacked any presence in his life while his mother was known to be a rather dominant personality. Having being associated with the church, DAJA saw it as him being able to 'rescue' it with his revivals abut also wanted his fame to sky rocket to. He ended up being entangled in a very long engagement with Vanessa which further complicated things for him as he tried to convey to everyone how much of a 'spiritual giant' he is yet he still lacked in basic spiritual maturity and is not realy progressing with things of the Lord whatsoever. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie He is seen at Ze Pub when it is believed one of the prisoners which Andrea Fullow bought their freedom maybe in the ladies toilet much to everyone's great fear. DAJA is seen telling Alfredo Richie who had been hired by Greg Mackey as security to sort it out as he believes it is part of an Illuminati conspiracy with them trying to take over the world through this fashion. It turns out it's Marge stuck in the toilet. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 13 Mr Know It-All Nanny Prescot is part of the big choir for DAJA’s revival that he is holding at the church. Kevin Davis is very against the idea but most brush him off as they all want to have a revival including Sally Moogle and Billy Santiamo promote the café The Moogles. David Thompson, Joe Bosanova, DAJA and Josephine Steele all criticise Kevin especially David who find his lack of support and the ego of DAJA takes over during the revival. Loads show up and soon there is planning a second revival without asking the elders permission. Nanny Prescot is disgruntled when DAJA shows how he can’t be bothered to marry his fiancé as did Joe Bosanova and David Thompson who don’t even go to church and yet feel they know everything and lecture to people on spiritual matters. Devon hates the fact that his rap which he was promised to him by DAJA before he stole the limelight and sang awfully to promote himself. As a result everyone except for Sally and Billy are in on the plan to wreck their revival as they demanded that they be there even know DAJA had banned them from doing the gospel choir. With Kevin saying some home truths the revival is disbanded and DAJA, David, Josephine and Joe are once again excommunicated. At the end they realise that a true Christian is not about being the centre of attention or Mr Know it-All yet not actually being involved. A proper Christian is one who gives his lives for others by serving them because of what Christ had done for us.